


Гиперстимуляция

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Едва они оказались в спальне, Хотч понял, что эта лекция будет прочитанаисключительноему.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Kudos: 13
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Гиперстимуляция

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — стимуляция эрогенной зоны

— Спенс…

Хотч откидывает голову назад, когда его затылка касаются чужие губы. Он знает, что будет дальше. Не потому, что Спенсер давно изучил его тело, как карту — известный им обоим факт, с которым глупо спорить — а потому, что всё указывает именно на это. Формулировка абсолютно неуместная, но заторможенный разум Хотча не может найти других слов, чтобы описать происходящее. 

— Спенс, пожалуйста…

Хотч стоит на коленях на самом краю кровати, а Спенсер, вжавшись в его спину грудью, неспешно ласкает его член и поднимается от затылка выше и в сторону. 

— Ты знаешь, что уши — одна из самых недооценённых эрогенных зон? 

Слова Спенсера вливаются в сознание Хотча, и он дрожит от переизбытка ощущений; тёплое дыхание рядом с ухом, низкий голос, неспешные движения рукой на члене. Это похоже на засасывание трясиной, и чем больше Хотч пытается выбраться, сохранить крупицы самоконтроля, тем больше заводится.

Спенсер тихо хмыкает и ведёт кончиком пальца вдоль завитка уха, заставляя Хотча покрыться мурашками. Он прерывисто втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и бессознательно толкается вперёд, вжимаясь яйцами в край ладони Спенсера. Тот удовлетворённо урчит и прижимается ртом к участку за ушной раковиной, но едва Хотч позволяет себе перевести дыхание, как Спенсер царапает зубами чувствительную кожу.

С губ Хотча срывается высокий стон.

Всё началось с шутки Моргана о том, что женщины любят ушами. Любящий везде искать буквальность Спенсер внимательно выслушал лекцию «Как закадрить девушку, если у тебя хорошо подвешен язык», и разговор мог бы прекратиться на этом, если бы тот не начал сыпать интересными фактами о разных чувствительных точках человеческого тела. Спенсер упомянул всё, что знал, оставив коллег недоумевать и спешно записывать полученную информацию. Вот только… он ничего не рассказал про уши, хотя именно этого Хотч ожидал с самого начала.

Едва они оказались в спальне, он понял, что эта лекция будет прочитана _исключительно_ ему.

— При правильной стимуляции мочек ушей, — медовым голосом тянет Спенсер, начиная вращать кистью, — можно испытать оргазм. Но ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось так быстро?

— Это зависит… не… от меня, — стонет Хотч в перерывах между отчаянными вздохами и, видимо, это звучит для Спенсера как вызов. 

Он втягивает в рот мочку уха и начинает посасывать её, раз за разом очерчивая края кончиком языка. Вторая подвергается жестокому истязанию пальцами и ногтями; Спенсер сжимает, давит, перекатывает комочек нервов и царапает тонкую кожу, пока Хотч извивается в его руках, стараясь одновременно толкаться в кулак и держать голову на плече Спенсера. 

— Спенс…

Хотч тихо хнычет, когда Спенсер пробирается в его ушную раковину языком. Ощущения странные — слишком влажно, слишком громко, они должны бы вызывать неприязнь, но стоит Хотчу вспомнить, как этот язык властвует во рту или раскрывает тугие мышцы, и все ненужные мысли улетучиваются. Колени трясутся, когда Спенсер начинает чередовать круговые движения с проникновением, а затем повторяет всё то же со вторым ухом. 

А потом всё исчезает.

Исчезает потрясающее ощущение _вылизаности_.

Исчезает крепкая хватка на члене.

Исчезают губы.

Хотч ловит воздух ртом и чувствует собственный предел как никогда раньше — тело напряжено, голова идёт кругом, рот превращается в маленькую пустыню, а член тяжело пульсирует и дёргается в ожидании продолжения.

— На ушной раковине, — говорит Спенсер, кладя ладонь на живот Хотча, и томительно медленно ведёт вниз, — расположено около 170 биологически активных точек. Мне понадобилось задействовать половину из них, чтобы довести тебя до такого состояния.

Хотч отчаянно дёргает бёдрами в надежде потереться об руку Спенсера, но та замирает на лобке.

— Звуковая стимуляция на большинство людей влияет сильнее, чем зрительная. Как, например, мой голос на тебя сейчас, — шепчет Спенсер Хотчу прямо в ухо, и тот вскрикивает, кончая от одного лишь звука его голоса.  
Его скручивает в таком сильном оргазме, что он становится на четвереньки и, несмотря на отсутствие дразнящих его рук, даже не притрагивается к себе. Сперма выплескивается из покрасневшего члена мощными струйками, и Хотч ловит себя на идиотской мысли — если вся кровь прилила к паху, почему тогда уши так горят?

Спенсер опускается на кровать и собирает кончиками пальцев капельки пота с его спины.

— Возможно, женщины и любят ушами, — задумчиво тянет он и заправляет прядь волос Хотчу за ухо, заставляя его вздрогнуть, — но мужчины хотя бы говорят о том, что им нравится, ртом.


End file.
